An Unexpected News One Shot
by Heartablazed
Summary: This is a one shot story, which occurs 3 years after the final battle where the trio, Ginny and some of their friends have decided to Muggle London. Hermione has a news that is really unexpected about her. Please review... this is my first attempt...


Disclaimer: I own nothing all the characters that's from Hp belongs to JK rowling

It is almost three years when the final battle ends and now that I am 19 years old I chose to live in muggle London than in the world where I really belong.

I live in a small appartment, uhm just right for a single like me...

All of us are still single not committed to anyone... All I know is that i am still in love to the famous Harry Potter and he's still in love with me... That is absolutely not my imagination... We love each other not by words but by our actions...

After graduating in Hogwarts I decided to go to a muggle university to be a nurse, while Harry and Ron went to a muggle military school, while Hermione went to a university to teach the muggles.

It's already getting late I already getting sleepy, but I have to finish my paper works that should be submitted to my professor via eMail and I will harvest my plants in farmville a game in facebook. Well thanks for these muggles who invented this website, all these technology... It help me to relax sometimes... I checked who's on line in facebook then I saw Harry, Ron and all our friends in Hogwarts who also decided to live in muggle world because of the traumatic experience in the magical world.

When I started to live in muggle london, I bound some of my powers so that I'll not be able to use it against the muggles, coz when I got angry I might hex them hahaha...

Harry has sent me a message saying that: "Hey, Gin it's been a while when we see each other, tomorrow is the 3rd aniv. of the last battle in Hogwarts, are you going to attend?"

"of course Harry, I'll be there and my family too" I replied

"well that's great Gin, Tell Hermione too to attend she's not online now can you do that Gin?"

"Ok, I'll text her" well thanks for the wireless phone that are being used by muggles to communicate called mobile phone or cell phone whatever...

"Hey, Mione, are you going to attend the 3rd year aniv. of the final battle tomorrow? text back"

phone beeps "Hi Gin, do I really need to attend the anniversary? I'm a bit busy you know"

"Ahm Hermione, just incase that you have forgotten, you're part of that war, you helped to defeat the the dark lord, so of course you should attend the aniv."

"Ok Gin, I'm going to attend, tomorrow"

"Thanks, Mione. Ron and harry will be there too"

"well that's good ginny i want to see them too and the others who participated in the last battle, and I have something to announce for tomorrow"

"Ok, goodnight hermione, see you tomorrow..."

"Hey harry, guess what?"

"Is that about Hermione?"

"Yeah"

"uh common Gin, what did she say? is she going to attend tomorrow?"

"Of course, and she told me that she have something to announce tomorrow, I can't wait hahaha"

"Yeh me too, I'm also excited, to see all of you, Gin I think it's getting late, we need to sleep now"

"ok bye harry, see you tomorrow"

"Ok Bye Gin, I love you"

"hahaha nice joke potter" omg I knw it he still loves me hahaha

"I'm not joking ms. weasley"

"Mum, we'll be late if we wait for Bill"

"Ginny, if you don't want to be late you can go now I know that you're going to meet Harry" nun said with a mischievous grin that made me blush

"uh mum stop it, I'm not going to meet anyone" I answered with a denial voice as I walk near the fire place getting ready to floo... I know that I'm not over at harry yet, everytime that I heard his voice and name I can feel my stomach do a cartwheel.

I reached Hogsmaede in no time, then I decided to go to the three broomsticks since I came a bit early, in my surprise Harry, Ron and Hermione are also in the three broomsticks talking animatedly. When they noticed my arrival the three of them stood up and greeted me. Hermione gave me a bone crushing hug just like the one that my mum has given me when I arrived at the burrow this morning. While ron gave me a kiss on my cheek and Harry gave me both a hug and a kiss.

"So I think that the trio missed me so much that you gave me hugs and kisses?"I joked

"Of course Gin, come and sit here" hermione said

Harry called the waiter and ordered 4 butterbeers but "no give them three butterbeers and give me a fruit punch" said Hermione.

"Uhm I love butterbeer but I don't want it now, don't get me wrong hahaha"

"That's alright mione, you don't have to explain anything" Ron said I saw that both of them became pinkish...

Then Harry and I laughed

"Hey, what's so funny?" ron asked while rubbing his leg to hide his color

"Nothing Ron, really" we answered in unison and our laughter became louder....

"So Mione,what's the big news that your talking about last night huh?" I asked her with a grin, harry and ron seems to be interested too

"I think Gin, I'll tell you guys later, I also tell that to our other friends" hermione answered

"common mione spit it out, uhm Mione I noticed that you look pale today are you ok?" I asked and I saw Ron to look at Mione with a concerned look

"I'm alright Gin, let's go mates we're going be late if we don't move yet" as she attempt to stand but when she tried to stand she collapsed on Ron's arm.

"Are you alright?" We asked in unison

"Yeah I just got dizzy, this past few months"

"Huh,? have you consulted a doctor?" Ron asked

"I don't think that it's necessary, Ron" Hermione said

"Uhm Mione I think you should see a healer or a doctor to be sure that you're alright" Harry said in a nervous and concerned tone

"Hermione you're not ok, you look paler than ever, let me check your but she pulled her arms

"Ginny is a nurse now, Mione, in the muggle world I think she can help you" harry said

"No! I said I'm ok was that hard for you guys to understand?" Hermione said with some tears in her eyes...

"k mione you're ok" I said as I hugged her I asked Ron to keem Hermione by his side coz she's not well

We arrived at Hogwarts 15 minutes before the ceremony...

There we saw several familiar faces and of course our friends, it is like a big reunion. It's actually a reunion...

I saw, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Susan and some muggle borns who have been my friends too during my Hogwarts days, they are Tina, Geca, Kris, July, Faye, Mafe, Jo, Mark, Gary, Winnie and Maricor.

Even Cho attended the ceremony, when she spotted us she ran to us with open arms and I think she wants to kiss Harry and I was not wrong.

But before she could reach Harry, an unexpected thing happened.

Harry pulled me closer by the hand and when Cho was already in front of us, Harry kissed me on my lips...

I felt my blood rush to my neck and face and I know that I'm red as a crimson now.

But that's alright I know that he just do that to avoid Cho...

"Ehem! mate, what's this? what's the meaning of this huh?" said Ron who's now grinning mischievously

then we broke apart.

After what happened to us we greeted our former classmates and friends even the other members of D.A are there to celebrate.

I hugged the girls and I gave the guys a peck on the cheek, yeah right I kissed them on their cheek even Dean.

The ceremony began and those who participated the battle gave a little speech, after the ceremony my friends and I including Hermione and the muggle borns had a small party at the burrow...

Just like any other parties of course mum had given us a big party because for her when it is a party it is a party the backyard of the burrow was decorated with lights and some banners it looks like a feast in Hogwarts, the sky was also charmed....

We danced, ate and chat with each other then...

I noticed Hermione on the table who's looking sad and paler, I approached her and...

"Hi mione, you look sad, are you not enjoying the party?"

"Hi Gin, no I love the party I... I'm not feeling well that's all" she rolled her eyes

"Huh? Here let me check you" I touched her neck and what?! Oh no this can't be happening to her

"Oh my God, Hermione, what's wrong? you're paler than before are you sure you're ok" I asked her again

"Gin, I told you, I'm ok, I'm just dizzy and I want to rest.."

"Ok, I'll go and get you a drink ok and I'll go with you in my bedroom?"

"Thank's Gin when you return I have something to tell you and bring Harry and Ron with you" she said in a more serious tone that made me nervous

"Ok Mione, I'm intrigue just wait here" we laughed together

I went to the buffet table and get some drinks and when I spotted Harry and Ron, I pulled them from fred and george then I asked them to follow me 'coz Hermione want to speak with us...

The two followed me and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek again...

Hermione didn't smile.

"You're so serious Hermione, smile enjoy the party" Harry said

"Ok, I have something to tell you mates" mione said

"We're listening Hermione" we answered in chorus

"I'm pregnant"

"What?" We were shocked that we almost yelled at her... and we thought that she's just joking and I almost cried laughing that I have to grab Ron and Harry's hand for support I almost lost my balance in laughing, Harry poked me at my side and point at Hermione, I stopped when I saw Hermione cry...

"I'm not joking" she said between her sobs

"No way!" I said

She scolded us that she got the attention of everyone in the party. In no time we were surrounded by the guests in the party and

"Ok guys this is my announcement, I'm pregnant" Hermione said or almost yelled everyone was shocked to her announcement, and the muggle borns couldn't believe on her announcement... most of the guests turned their heads to Geca the friend of Hermione who is also a muggleborn, when she said "No! that's a lie, please everyone do not believe on her that's a lie"

"how dare you call her a liar" Ron yelled at the girl

"She's not pregnant Ron, she's just joking look at her, she always tell me that she's pregnant but the real thing is that she's not" Geca explained

"I'm not joking now" Hermione said

Another muggle girl went beside hermione it was July, a muggle nurse who happened to be with us in Hogwarts and now I'm working with her in the muggle hospital

"ok mione, let me check your pulse" after checking her pulse July looked at me with a knowing look and pulled me behind a tree...

"Ginny, you're a good healer at St. Mungos and a good nurse in the muggle world you should noticed it before, she's not lying this time" July said

She's right and I was also right.

"July actually I suspected that she's pregnant, when I touched her neck earlier I felt her pulse was much faster and it seems that breathing for her is harder than normal, she looks paler than ever too, her busts got bigger, I just ignored the signs but its already there, OMG bbbbuut who's the father of the child? do you have an idea?"

"Gin I have no idea, you're her friend you're closer to her can it be your brother Ron?" asked July

"No! it can't be they're not together anymore, and I think Ron would do that" I answered

"Ok I'll go and get her for us to be sure"

I went to Hermione and grabbed her by the hand I also grabbed geca her muggle friend...

I lead them inside the burrow, I glanced to Ron and I saw the hurt in his eyes and also in harry's eyes I know that he was disappointed.

"Hermione, how did you know that you're pregnant? I mean what did you do to find it out? Did you see a healer or a doctor, or do you even use a pregnancy test?" I asked a crying Hermione in my arms

"Look mione we need to be sure so please answer me" I pleaded to her

"No" she said

"So you're not sure?"

"I'm sure gin, I'm sure" she said then she fainted

we spent the night at the burrow in my old bedroom

the next day I get up earlier than expected i prepared a simple breakfast and then hermione came down

"Hi Heremione, I think we'll check if you're really pregnant after breakfast"

"Thanks Gin."

"Mione are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Mione, I'm telling you I didn't master this. if the incantations and spells fail we will go to muggle London and we will use the muggle way, I know that's more convenient for you." while getting ready for the spell to know if she's really pregnant. And I'm correct I failed...

"That's alright Gin, atleast we have plan B and that's what we're going to do" Hermione said

We apparted at Diagon Alley and went to muggle London, we bought a pregnancy test kit that is being used by muggles...

We stopped at the hospital where I'm currently working and do the process...

After a few minutes, the white stick says that yes, it's positive, she's pregnant...

Hermione made me call her muggle friends not Ron and Harry, and in just 15 minutes her muggle friends arrived in the hospital where were at.

Hermione cried and i saw the disappointments that was displayed on the faces of the muggles...

I hugged her and let her cry in my arms...

After a few minutes or hours when i know that she's ready to tell the whole story:

"Mione, I know that it's hard for you to be pregnant, I wonder if you can tell me who's the father of your baby? is it Ron?"

"No, Gin, he is magical but not from hogwarts"

"Oh no, he can't be, is it Victor Krum?" i guessed

"yes, Gin, He's the father" she said

"So what's your plan? I mean he needs to know that is his child..."

"yeah you're right actually he knows and my parents know, I need to go home Gin I'll go to Australia with my parents I'll text you or maybe give you a call when I'm already there".

"Ok mione, let's go to your flat, I'll help you to pack your things..."

2 days after:

My phone is ringing and it's Hermione,

"Hello Gin? It's me Mione I just call to say that I my parents and i will be going to Bulgaria to speak with Victor's parents"

"Well that's good Mione, I'll tell Ron and harry"

"Sure Ginny"

few days later

I got a message from hermione saying that Victor and her are getting married and my whole family plus Harry are invited to go to their wedding which will be held at hogwarts.

After 3 weeks Hermione and Victor were married and were happy...

Ron, and Harry were also happy too, believe it or not...

At first Ron was sad but in no time he joined me and harry in discussing about the baby of hermione and thinking about what the baby will look like and what will Hermione name her baby... Then silly suggestions came then we fell asleep...

-the end-

Author's note:

I'm sorry guys esp. for those who love ron and hermione.

This story is a true to life story... I am ginny here and Hermione is my friend who got pregnant...

I chose Victor to be the Father of Hermione's baby because in real life it is not Ron who got the hermione pregnant, in real life...

I hope that you liked this...

-heartablazed-


End file.
